Reincarnated
by Megera22
Summary: After a terrible battle between mortals and gods, Artemis and Apollo were killed in battle. Finally, they have been reborn, given a second chance for life and possibly love.
1. Prologue

Reincarnated

Prologue

Many years ago, a great war waged between the mortal world and gods. The battle lasted for many ages. The battles were devastating and many lives were lost. Zeus, the leader of the gods, called for his council. The three major gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, sat trying to strategize how to end this almost eternal war.

"This war has taken too many lives. I've already lost my son, Perseus." Poseidon slammed his fist on the table before him.

"Calm yourself, brother." Zeus held his hand up. The sea god held his breath, sorrow filling his eyes. "You are not the only one who has lost loved ones." At this point, even Hades felt sorrow for the king of the gods. "All I have left is my wife, Hermes, and Artemis. I want to end this as much as you." His voice lightened on Artemis's name, as if he had a feeling something was going to happen.

Seconds later, Hermes flew into the room, tears flowing from his eyes. Holding a scroll, he opened it and read it aloud. "During the battle of Athens, an over powering force of soldiers took Artemis by surprise. She died in battle for her people and family at twelve scale lunar time."

Zeus' mouth dropped in disbelief. He had lost his daughter, his little moon. He held his in his hands, trying to hold in what little dignity he had left. Even his brothers felt pity for the ruler of Olympus. How can they understand how he felt, sure they lost loved ones, but not like Zeus.

"Okay, it's time for this war to end. Give the order, Hermes." Zeus told his son. Hermes nodded and went to call the final attack.

Centuries passed, and fraternal twins were born to a loving couple. A blond boy and a molasses brown haired girl. The couple couldn't be happier.

"Our son is radiating with light. His name should be Ayden." The father held his son close.

The mother held her daughter close to her chest. "Diana. My little moon and stars."

Though this world seemed perfect, it could not last. It had only been four years until the father died by an accident. And not to many years later, the mother passed away from leukemia. Ayden and Diana were sent to live in their relative's house, Zander Storm, an uncle that they honestly didn't know how they were related to him. He was a coach at a High School nearby called Olympus High. There they would find their destiny's and learn of their past. For the god of the Sun and Goddess of the Moon had been reborn.


	2. Chapter 1

Reincarnated

**I know that some of you may be asking this question of how can the Greek Gods and Goddesses die. I believe that all persons, gods or mortals, are capable of being killed in one way or another. In this story, they may be gods, but that does not make them any less human. Being a god in this story means more to being a higher power. They are more resistant to death yes, but they still have a chance of dying. I hope that his has made sense to you.**

_Here's the first chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

The first day of school is always the hardest for a new student. For Diana, that was whole and complete truth. Going over in her mind, she checked off everything that she would need. Ayden, her twin brother, was more relaxed on the matter though. Diana, obviously the more responsible one, pulled her backpack strap up to her shoulder and walked to the door, waiting for her brother and uncle.

"Alright," a booming voice entered the room as the coach of the school ran down the stairs. "Who's ready to get to school?"

Diana looked at her uncle, obviously stating she was just by her position. Coach Storm looked to Ayden, who was relaxing on the couch smiling, obviously not caring. Diana rolled her eyes as Storm grabbed his nephew's bag and threw it on Ayden's abdomen. Thus, causing him to jerk up due to the loss of air.

"Come on, sport." Storm stated as he pulled the young man up onto his feet. "Time to get to school."

Ayden groaned and followed his sister and uncle to the car. A few short minutes passed and they were exiting the car in the school parking lot of Olympus High, home of the Titans. Diana and Ayden went to the counseling office to get there schedules, where they met one of the counselors, Mrs. Athinsa.

"Good morning, Diana, Ayden. I have here your schedules for your classes and a map of the school. I hope you enjoy yourself here, and if you need anything, come talk to me." She said with a warming smile.

"Thank you." Diana said kindly before walking out.

Ayden caught up to her and started to compare the schedules. "Dang it, I have math first period." He said disappointed, seeing Diana had PE first with their uncle. "Looks like we have no classes together. Dang it, Diana, why did we have to be complete polar opposites."

She didn't answer his question. "Are you planning on joining the archery club?"

"No," He said playfully. "I love archery, but you know that my trumpet is my life."

She nodded before heading to the gym where she prepared for class to start. She eventually sat down someplace in the gym, taking in the environment. A group of girls were just to the right of her chatting. Only picking up a few words, like Hunter, baseball, hot, and popular, she disregarded the girls. Only to have moments later a young man with light brown hair stand in front of her, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder. The girls next to her gasped slightly, then giggled as he winked at them.

"Hey, name's Hunter. You must be new." Hunter bent down slightly to see her more eye to eye.

"Diana." Diana told the man her name.

He brought his free hand up to his chin. "Diana like Wonder Woman, Diana. Or Diana like the Roman Goddess of the Moon, Diana."

"My mom use to call me her little moon and stars." She explained shortly.

"Roman Goddess it is then." He teased. "Seeing that you're new, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch."

Diana shook her head. "I'm already having lunch with my brother in my uncle's office."

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, who's your uncle?"

She pointed over to Coach Storm, causing Hunter to jump up in excitement. "No way, your uncle is Coach Storm. Man, you are lucky to have someone like him in the family."

She shrugged and then looked over to the coach, ready for class to happen. Moments later, Zander Storm stood infront of the students and began to speak. Frist telling the students what they were going to do for the day, then later introducing Diana.

"Also, in the latest competition for the Archery club, our school got third place." He announced, getting Diana's attention.

_Well,_ She thought. _That just won't do._

After school she went to back to the gym. There she found the club practicing. Having brought her own bow, she walked over to them and waited patiently for someone to notice her. Finally, the captain saw her and walked over.

"Can I help you?" He asked, rather rudely.

She held up her bow. "I would like to join the club."

He laughed slightly at her. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

Diana glared. "And why is that?"

"Because," He explained. "We are too far into the season to let anyone new join. Plus, you had to tryout say," He checked his watch. "Four months ago."

Several joined him in laughing, but before he could do anything, Diana grabbed an arrow and fired it at a target. Easily getting a bull's-eye. Everyone stayed silent, for a moment, waiting for the captain to do something.

"So, you want to join?" She nodded at him. "I'll tell you what, if you beat me in a game, not only will I let you join, but I will also let you co-captain with me."

She smiled at him. "Deal."

Each went to mark and drew their bows. The captain set some rules quickly. "Five arrow's each, the one with the most points wins." She nodded in agreement.

Each loosed there bows and let the arrows fly. Being too into the game, neither noticed how the other was doing. By the end of the game, everyone was shocked. The totals, Captain, 47, Diana, 50. The Captain smiled and walked over to Diana and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the team, Captain Diana. My name's Percy." She took his, shaking it with the confidence of a true warrior.


	3. Chapter 2

Reincarnated

_Here's the first chapter. Enjoy. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Chapter 2

After spending time with the archery club, Diana started to head to the band room, where Ayden was. While passing a window, she was able to look out where the Baseball team was practicing. She could easily see Hunter practicing his swing then quickly stepping up to bat. Taking a short detour, she ended up next to the fence opposite to where Hunter was hitting.

She watched carefully. As Hunter readied himself, he was able to quickly glance at her. Quickly focusing again to practice, he flexed his muscles as he held his bat up in the position to hit. The pitcher threw a quick ball that he easily was able to hit, but something went wrong.

After hitting the ball, it made a straight path towards Diana. And what was worse, the fence bars were wide enough to let a ball through with little problems. Make a check on a school safety hazard right there.

Everyone on the team looked at the direction the ball was heading, and started to shout at the girl just the other side of the metal protection. Diana made no move to dodge it, because of pure terror. Hunter was already sprinting to try to help her.

"Goddess!" He called his nickname for her. "Look out!"

She still didn't move. A flash happened in her mind as a memory she did not recognize appeared. She was riding a white stag with her bow in firing position, trying to defend herself. Hooking another arrow, she drew the string with what strength she had left, but before she could let it go an explosion caused her to fall off of her stag. Losing her weapon, she stood just in time to see a newer weapon pointing at her.

It acted like a catapult, by using round ammunition, but it did not use the same swinging system. It instead used black powder that would ignite with fire, sending the ammunition flying. It was large, and powerful, there was no way for her to avoid it. When the weapon fired, she closed her eyes, only to open them to reality.

When the ball was mere feet away, and still coming in fast. She was able to duck, covering her head, and let the ball fly by. She stayed down, trembling and the world silent except for the ringing in her ears. Tears were in her eyes as she tried to regain her dignity.

"Diana." A male voice caught her attention.

She didn't move, though she listened as a figure jumped over the fence and bent down to her level. A hand appeared in front of her face, offering to help her. She looked up to see Hunter gazing at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he tilted his head as if that would help him see her better.

Taking one of the hands that she held her head with, she shakily grabbed his. He stood and helped her stand as well where she noticed that the whole baseball team was right next to the fence trying to see that she was alright. Diana took several deep breaths to calm her rushing heart before looking back to Hunter. She nodded her thanks with a smile before turning to see Ayden running up to her.

"Diana, are you alright? A girl came into the band room saying you almost got hit by a baseball." He grabbed her shoulders with his trumpet still in his hand.

"I'm fine, Ayden. It was more shock that affected me than actually getting hit." She tried to explain.

"Wait," he interrupted. "You got hit?!"

"No, I wasn't. I was able to duck before the ball got too close." She pushed off his hands. She looked around taking in all the people around her before having her eyes land on Hunter. She could see guilt in his eyes.

He opened his mouth. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was hitting the ball."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You can't control where the ball goes all the time. If-" She got cut off by her brother.

"You're the one who hit the ball at her?!" He grabbed the baseball player's shirt by the collar. "How dare you try to hurt my sister? If I ever see you-"

"Ayden, it's not his fault."

"Of course it's his fault, he's the one who hit the ball." He defended his claim.

Diana grabbed his hand and forced him to let go of Hunter. "We can't always control how certain situations take place, Ayden. I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

Ayden jumped. "But Diana…"

"Who's the older twin here?" she gave him a stern look.

He sighed. "You are."

"And who is the one who took it upon herself to take care of us when our parents died?" She challenged him.

Ayden gritted his teeth. "You are."

She nodded. "Good, now we better go home. Otherwise, Storm will be furious."

Coach Storm had seen everything. He had been away from the team for five minutes and when he comes back, he finds out that his niece had almost been hit by a baseball. He was making his way through the crowd of teens when he heard Diana state her last sentence.

"Who said I would be furious?" He asked jokingly, causing Diana to quickly turn to face him.

"Uncle."

"I'm not mad that you decided to stay after school to take part in activities you like. I'm just worried that my niece almost got pegged by a ball." He folded his arms.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She explained for the umpteenth time. "Ayden and I were just heading home."

"It's a bit of a walk. Why don't you stay until practice is over, and I can give you a ride?" He suggested.

Ayden was fine with it except for one problem. And he could explain it in one word, Hunter. He didn't know why he hated him so much, maybe because he almost hit his sister with a baseball, but there was something more about him that just felt off. Like he was going to do something that would really tick him off.

"Okay, team get back to work." Storm called. "Oh, Hunter. I want to talk to you for a second."

Hunter nodded and rapidly jumped over the fence where he could follow the coach to where they could talk alone. All the while, Diana and Ayden took seats where they were safe from rogue balls.

Hunter entered Storms office where the coach was writing something down in a book. He quickly sat down in an open chair waiting for the coach to start.

"I want you to be careful when batting with Diana near." He said simply.

"Coach Storm that was only a onetime thing. I promise it won't happen again." He defended.

"Oh, it will happen more, I promise you that." Storm turned to face the teen. "Are by any chance attracted to her?"

"Sir, if this is an interview to see if I'm worthy of dating your niece, I'll tell you right now that I don't think of her in that way."

Storm hummed. "I'll give you fair warning. It's bound to happen, and if it follows what I think will happen, then we will have some traumatic issues. Fate isn't always kind."

"I don't believe in fate." Hunter told. After that leaving the coach alone in his office.

"I'm sorry, Hunter, but you will." He looked in his book at what he just wrote. _Next tragedy to prevent. Artemis and Orion. _"You will."


	4. Chapter 3

Reincarnated

_Quick explanation on pronunciations. Ceea is pronounced like Sea. Have fun. I couldn't update due to a very busy schedule for two weeks._

* * *

Chapter 3

The night was unpleasant for the young woman. She tossed and turned in her bed as a nightmare tore at her mind. Visions flashed in front of her eyes as she tried to banish the horrifying memories.

She saw herself, in the same form as before, riding a silver chariot, pulled by two white stags. Moments passed before she found herself in a clearing where she met up with her dear friend. That day, they made a promise to each other. What it was, she did not know, for she could not hear that particular part. But one thing stuck out to her. What the man called her.

"Artemis." Was all she could read and hear in this foreboding dream.

Time seemed to fast forward as she continued to watch the events unfold in front of her. She saw talk to another man who seemed like her brother, and then unwillingly accept a challenge to hit a target in the sea. She succeeded, but at great cost. When she found out it was her dear friend, she could not hold back her great sorrow as the nightmare went on.

Again time flew past as she found herself arguing with the one who challenged her in the first place. She blamed him for the death of one so dear, yet he stood for his claim of protecting her. Time was unkind to her as she saw herself slowly become less than what she was. The death of someone so beloved hurt her greatly, and she could not forgive the one at fault, her brother and herself.

Diana sat up with quick reflexes grabbing hold of the hand that held her shoulder. She looked over to her worried brother, who sat on her bed, trying to calm her.

"Diana, it's alright." He called softly. "It's just a nightmare."

She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to regain her breath. "But, it seemed so real. Like I was there."

Ayden wiped his index finger's knuckle along her cheek, bringing her attention to the tears she had shed because of the traumatizing terror that had occurred to her in the dream. She used her hands to wipe away the rest of the tears that had stained her cheeks.

"What happened?" her brother asked, genuinely showing his concern for her.

She explained it simply. "I was living the traumatic experience of the mythology of Artemis and Orion."

Ayden's face went from worry to anger, but Diana didn't notice. "Well, it's over now. You better get back to sleep. You don't want to be too tired for tomorrow."

Diana slightly laughed. "You know I've always been a night owl. I'm going to get a drink quickly, then go to bed."

Ayden nodded and left her alone. Giving him time to think. _She's gaining back her memories of her past life. And if Orion is who I think it is, history will repeat itself. No matter what, I'm going to protect her from making the same mistake again._

The next morning, Diana went about her day as usual in school. She often walked alone, keeping her mind on her work, and never paid any mind to what was going on around her. Rumors had spread about her, but she never cared. Only what she, and her families, opinion mattered in her mind's eye.

A group of girls were standing in the hallway, like usual, and making gossip, like usual. But when Diana passed, she heard one say a slightly confusing statement.

"I heard that she doesn't even associate with people who do that."

The archer simply shrugged it off and continued on her way to class. Opening a door to another hallway, she was greeted by the familiar look of several classrooms gaping open, ready to swallow students in for an hour and a half.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Diana heard behind her from a male voice. "Diana, wait up."

Hunter jogged up to her to only slow down by her side to walk with her. He greeted her with a smile, which she returned with a nod. "So what class do you have next?"

"Marine Biology with Mr. Ceea." She stated bluntly.

Hunter's eyes glowed. "Sweet, you're in my class. Can I ask why you wanted to take it? You're a senior and you most likely have all your science credits for college done."

Diana looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I've always been fascinated by the sea, it feels like family, in a way." She tried to explain it in a way that didn't sound weird.

"Like Poseidon is your uncle or something?" Hunter joked, gaining a glare from the dark brunet beside him. "Okay, sorry, I understand. Now, why is it you don't have any classes with your brother?"

Diana stopped in her tracks. "He and I are very different, even though we are twins. When we were children, he would rise before the sun just to see it rise. I would spend my nights awake just to watch the moon go by. I always found silver more precious than gold, when he chose the latter. And he was always more interested in the opposite sex than I was." She paused. "But he was always there to protect me when I needed him."

Hunter looked down. "Yea, I bet it's great to have a brother or sister. I would never know." Diana continued listening, not interrupting. "I've always been an only child, ever since my dad decided to leave. Mom never remarried, but she took care of me nonetheless. You see, my dad was from this big corporate business family, they wanted him to marry a higher up girl, but he refused when he married my mom. But when his family started to have problems, he leaf my mom to help them." He took a breath. "He still comes by once and a while to help my mom and I, and he never remarried either. So, you can say that it's sort of a happy ending, that my mom and dad still love each other in a quote unquote forbidden way."

After his story, he smiled at her, like it was just a story, not his real life. Diana blinked, not smiling at his tragic story. She couldn't understand what he had gone through, like he couldn't understand what she had gone through. Looking down at the blue carpet of the school, she walked forward to her class.

When they entered they saw Mr. Ceea, Coach Storm, and someone Diana had not met yet. Mr. Ceea's rubbed his bearded chin, which matched his white, with a highlight of blue, hair. The other man, that Diana didn't know, had charcoal black hair and had a small mustache that was just above his lips.

"It's good to see you Principal Hasin." Hunter said with his usual smile. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

Coach Storm smiled at them. "Don't worry, we just finished. Class is about to start. We better go Hasin."

The dark haired Principal nodded and stood. As he walked over to Diana. "Good afternoon, Diana. Your uncle has told me much about you. I expect great things out of you young lady." He smiled at her warmly. "I know you will accomplish many things."

With that, he and Storm left the room. When they were out of hearing range, the coach turned to his brother. "See what I mean Hades?"

"Yes," The lord of the dead looked back slightly. "History is about to repeat itself. I don't want my niece to suffer again."


End file.
